dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter's Apartment
' Dexter's Apartment' is a location in Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]] It is Dexter Morgan's (now former) place of residence. Dexter considers it to be his only safe haven from the outside world and a place where he is free to reveal his true nature. Address 8240 Palm Terrace, #10B Miami, FL 33142 Description Dexter's apartment building is set apart from others and near the waterfront. There is also a private pool. On the inside, it appears to be a normal, well-kept apartment, consisting of a living room, kitchen, study, bathroom, and bedroom. Despite this, it contains secret places. Dexter's blood slide box (where he stashes the trophies of his kills) is hidden within an air conditioner. In the bedroom closet, his kill tools are locked inside a trunk. Also, a getaway bag that contains emergency items (e.g. cash, passports) is sealed behind a wall. History The 2nd floor apartment (condo) is owned by Dexter and it's where he lives throughout the series, except during the fourth season. '''Season One' Dexter lives alone, though he spends some of his time at Rita Bennett's house. Season Two After her ordeal with The Ice Truck Killer, a traumatized Debra Morgan lives with Dexter until he persuades her to move out. Season Four During his marriage to Rita Bennett, he and she live in a house in the suburbs. Dexter has some difficulty adjusting to family life. To have a quiet place where he can research his targets, Dexter secretly keeps his apartment. When Rita eventually finds out, she is suspicious of why Dexter is keeping it. When he finally gives up his apartment (eight months after the wedding), Debra takes it over. Season Five After Rita is killed by Arthur Mitchell, Dexter moves back into the apartment with Harrison, and Debra begins staying with Joey Quinn. While Lumen Pierce is in hiding, Dexter lets her stay in his apartment, after she first stayed in his empty house. Season Six It serves as Dexter and Harrison's home. Dexter buys an adjoining apartment in order to have more space, privacy, and an additional entrance. Season Eight In the series finale, Dexter puts his apartment up for sale. He then fakes his own death and leaves Miami. It's not revealed who buys the apartment. Sylvia Prado is the realtor. Neighbors * Cassie Jollenston (8B) * Dexter's Neighbor (10A) * Ms. Levin (unseen, mentioned in "Do You Take Dexter Morgan?"} Deaths * Sal Price dies in Dexter's apartment after he is poisoned by Hannah McKay. ("Chemistry") * Cassie Jollenston is murdered by The Brain Surgeon two doors down. ("Dress Code") * Zach Hamilton is murdered by The Brain Surgeon, and his body is left in Dexter's apartment. ("Are We There Yet?") Antagonists These adversaries have all been inside Dexter's apartment. * Brian Moser * Lila West * James Doakes * Maria LaGuerta * Miguel Prado * Ramon Prado * Arthur Mitchell * Travis Marshall * Stan Liddy * Joey Quinn * Max Clayton * Isaak Sirko * Louis Greene * Clint McKay * Sal Price * Oliver Saxon Harrison's Nannies * Sonya * Jamie Batista Related Pages * Dexter Morgan * Miami * Kill Tools * Slice of Life * Blood Slide Boxes * Rita Bennett's House * Rita and Dexter's House * Dexter's Rented Room Trivia * In separate incidents, Brian Moser and Oliver Saxon break into Dexter's apartment to commit murder. Oliver tries to kill Dexter and Brian tries to kill Debra Morgan. Both are captured in the bedroom by Dexter. * In "Goodbye Miami", Dexter and Hannah make plans to move to Argentina and he mentions that he needs to sell his "condo." * After shooting the original scenes in Bay Harbor Island, Miami Beach, a replica of the apartment was built inside the Sunset Gower studio in Hollywood, California. They even recreated the view one would see from the window of the real-life apartment in Florida. Gallery Walkway.jpg The Pool.jpg Pool View.jpg Exterior.jpg The Exterior.jpg Exterior View.jpg The Door 10B.jpg Outside his apartment.jpg Opening screenshot.jpg Interior Views.jpg Air Conditioner.JPG Kitchen area.jpg Kitchen.jpg Interior.jpg Office area.jpg Living area.jpg Bathroom.jpg Bedroom.png Floor plan for Dexter's apartment.jpg|Floor plan for Dexter's apartment StormMiami1.png|View from entrance balcony with storm brewing ("Return to Sender") Dexter at apt.jpg Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Dexter: The Game locations Category:Crime Scenes Category:Indexter Category:Residences